1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the CTI technology of setting a schedule for line connection through telephone networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing popularity of the Internet and LANs (Local Area Networks), a media signal of an exchange unit such as a voice/FAX message, etc. conventionally controlled only by an exchange unit, can be communicated between a computer terminal unit and a destination terminal unit (telephone terminal unit, FAX terminal unit, etc.) in a switching network (local area switching network and public switching network) by connecting the computer terminal unit to the exchange unit through a modem and a terminal adapter connected to the computer terminal unit, or through a server unit to which the computer terminal unit is connected in a network.
Recently, a technology has been developed to communicate in real time a voice message, etc. between computer terminal units connected to the Internet, a LAN, etc., without switching networks. This technology is recognized as a new technology replacing the conventional international telephone switching network.
Furthermore, an interface between a computer and an exchange unit is being standardized, and technology called CTI (Computer Telephony Integration) for controlling the storage/reproduction of a voice/FAX message when connecting a line or through a connected line by controlling a private branch exchange, etc. using a computer terminal unit such as a personal computer, a work station, etc. is being developed.
A camp-on service can be considered a part of the conventional CTI technology.
The camp-on service enables a retrial for a communications connection based on a specified scheduling (setting a time to come back to the office, specific time, etc.) when a destination terminal unit does not answer or when the terminal units such as telephone terminal units connected to a predetermined exchange unit are busy.
Implementing the camp-on service remarkably increases the operability of telephone communications etc. in and between organizations.
However, in the conventional camp-on service, terminal units allowed to receive a service are limited to those connected to the same exchange unit, or to those belonging to a switching network connected via a private line controlled by a No.7 common line signal system, etc., and no services can be provided to terminal units connected via a public switching network such as a public telephone network, a public ISDN network, etc.
The technology of communicating between a computer terminal unit and a telephone terminal unit, etc. through a switching network, by connecting from the computer terminal unit to an exchange unit, enables the computer terminal unit to replace the conventional telephone terminal unit and FAX terminal unit, but does not realize an advanced CTI technology, for example, a camp-on service, including control of a destination terminal unit.
Furthermore, the technology of communicating a voice message, etc. in real time between computer terminal units connected to a network without an exchange unit realizes communications of a voice message, etc. through a connectionless network, which is quite different from a line switching network connected by an exchange unit, and belongs to a category different from the CTI technology for realizing a high-performance line switching network through an exchange unit.
Additionally, the CTI technology of controlling an exchange unit such as a private branch exchange, etc. using a computer terminal unit such as a personal computer, a work station, etc., has recently been standardized and high-level services from this technology are being prepared.
The present invention has been developed under the above described background and aims at realizing CTI covering a large line switching network independent of a type of a telephone network.
The present invention is based on the CTI control system to implement the CTI control for controlling the connection of an exchange line terminated by an exchange unit.
The first aspect of the present invention includes the following configuration.
First, a CTI client unit (WS 3) transmits CTI control request information (camp-on request information) through which CTI control is requested.
A CTI server unit (CTI server 2) is connected to a computer network (computer network 5) accessible by the CTI client unit, receives CTI control request information from the CTI client unit, and executes CTI control on an exchange unit (private branch exchange 1) based on the CTI control request information.
With the above described configuration according to the first aspect of the present invention, CTI control can be realized between offices connected through, for example, a public telephone network, if it is possible to access the CTI server unit from the CTI client unit through a computer network such as the Internet, etc., and if an exchange unit is located within a range in which a call can be issued. Thus, CTI control can be realized over a large line switching network regardless of the type of telephone network.
The second aspect of the present invention includes the following configuration.
First, a CTI client unit (WS 3) transmits CTI control request information (telephone connection request information) through which CTI control is requested.
A CTI server unit (a CTI server 2a, for example, etc.) is connected to a computer network (computer network 5) accessible by the CTI client unit, receives CTI control request information from the CTI client unit in an area under control of the CTI server unit, and executes CTI control on an exchange unit (private branch exchange 1a, etc.) according to the CTI control request information if the CTI control request information is to be processed by the CTI server unit. If the CTI control request information is not to be processed by the CTI server unit, it transfers the CTI control request information (camp-on request information) to another CTI server unit (CTI server 2b, etc.) which is to process the CTI control request information.
In this case, the present invention further includes a CTI database unit (CTIDB 2-4) for storing a host address information of the CTI server unit in a computer network which is to process, for each destination number, the CTI control request information containing a destination number. The CTI server unit can be designed such that, when the CTI control request information is not to be processed by the CTI server unit itself, the CTI server unit can obtain host address information corresponding to another CTI server unit which is to process the CTI control request information by accessing the CTI database unit, based on the destination number contained in the CTI control request information, and transmit the CTI control request information using the host address information as the destination.
With the above described configuration according to the second aspect of the present invention in addition to the configuration according to the first aspect of the present invention, the required CTI server unit can execute the CTI control according to the destination number, etc. set in the CTI control request information, thereby automatically distinguishing, for example, the CTI control within an office from the CTI control between two offices, that is, realizing flexible and extended CTI control. Since the CTI database unit is referred to according to the destination number set in the CTI control request information, the required CTI server unit corresponding to each CTI control request information can be efficiently determined.
With the configuration according to the above described first and second aspects of the present invention, the CTI server unit can be designed to include the following configuration.
That is, the CTI server unit first includes a first communications control unit (communications control unit 2-2) for communicating the CTI control request information and information related to the CTI control request information between the CTI server unit and the CTI client unit through a computer network.
Then, the CTI server unit includes a CTI control execution unit (camp-on control unit 2-3) for receiving the CTI control request information from the CTI client unit through the computer network and the first communications control unit, generating exchange request information for use in requesting an exchange unit for CTI control according to the CTI control request information, and executing the CTI control on the exchange unit according to the information.
Then, the CTI server unit further includes an exchange-unit communications unit (exchange-unit communications unit 2-1) for communicating between the CTI server unit and an exchange unit the exchange request information transmitted from the CTI control execution unit and information related to the exchange request information.
With the above described configuration according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the CTI client unit can be designed to include the following configuration.
That is, the CTI client unit first includes a CTI control request information editing unit (camp-on request unit 3-1) for editing CTI control request information for use in requesting CTI control.
Then, the CTI client unit includes a second communications control unit (communications control unit 3-2) for communicating the CTI control request information and information related to the CTI control request information between the CTI client unit and the CTI server unit through a computer network.
Furthermore, with the above described configuration according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the CTI control request information can be designed to include information specifying the issue/non-issue of a result notification and information specifying a monitor time, etc., and the CTI server unit can be designed to return to the CTI client unit a notification as to whether or not the CTI control has successfully been executed within a monitor time set in the CTI control request information, if the information specifying the issue of the result notification is set in the CTI control request information.
Thus, by setting the information specifying the issue/non-issue of a result notification and the information specifying a monitor time, the CTI control can be executed and the control result can be checked more efficiently and flexibly.
The third aspect of the present invention includes the following configuration.
First, the CTI client unit (WS 3a1, etc.) transmits electronic mail including exchange information for use in requesting the CTI control.
Then, the CTI server unit (CTI server 2a, etc.) is connected to a computer network (computer network 5) accessible by the CTI client unit, receives electronic mail containing exchange information from the CTI client unit, and executes the CTI control on the exchange unit (private branch exchange 1a, etc.) according to the exchange information contained in the electronic mail.
With the above described configuration according to the third aspect of the present invention, the CTI client unit, even if it is a simple portable information terminal unit, etc. equipped with the function of at least sending electronic mail, can execute CTI control over a large line switching network regardless of the type of telephone network by sending electronic mail including the exchange information to the CTI server unit through a computer network such as the Internet, etc. Additionally, a line exchange terminal unit having the function of controlling the CTI can be easily realized by, for example, combining the function of the CTI client unit according to the present invention with the function of a portable telephone, etc. such as a PHS terminal unit, etc.
The fourth aspect of the present invention includes the following configuration.
First, the CTI client unit (WS 3a) transmits electronic mail including exchange information for use in requesting CTI control.
The CTI server unit (CTI server 2a) is connected to a computer network (computer network 5) accessible by the CTI client unit, receives electronic mail containing exchange information from the CTI client unit in an area under control of the CTI server unit. When the electronic mail is to be processed by the CTI server unit 2a, it executes the CTI control on an exchange unit according to the exchange information contained in the electronic mail. When the electronic mail is not to be processed by the CTI server unit 2a, it transfers the electronic mail to another CTI server unit (CTI server 2b, etc.) which is to process the electronic mail.
In this case, the present invention further includes a destination database unit (destination DB 2-9) for storing host address information of the CTI server unit in the computer network which should process, for each electronic mail destination address, the electronic mail assigned an electronic mail destination address. The CTI server unit can be designed such that, when the electronic mail is not to be process by itself, it can obtain host address information corresponding to another CTI server unit which is to process the electronic mail by accessing a destination database unit based on the electronic mail destination address contained in the electronic mail, and can transmit the electronic mail to a destination according to the host address information.
With the above described configuration according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the effect of the above described configuration according to the second aspect of the present invention can be added to the effect of the above described configuration according to the third aspect of the present invention.
With the configuration according to the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, the CTI server unit can be designed to include the following configuration.
That is, the CTI server unit first includes a first communications control unit (communications control unit 2-2) for communicating electronic mail containing exchange information with the CTI client unit through a computer network.
Then, the CTI server unit includes a CTI control execution unit (a mail control unit, a media control unit 2-6, and a mailbox delivery control unit 2-7) for receiving the electronic mail containing the exchange information from the CTI client unit through the computer network and the first communications control unit, generating exchange request information for use in requesting an exchange unit to perform CTI control according to the exchange information contained in the electronic mail, and executing CTI control on the exchange unit based on the generated exchange request information.
Then, the CTI server unit includes an exchange-unit communications unit (exchange-unit communications unit 2-1) for communicating exchange request information transmitted from the CTI control execution unit and information related to the exchange request information with an exchange unit.
Furthermore, with the configuration according to the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, the CTI client unit can be designed to include the following configuration.
That is, the CTI client unit first includes an electronic mail editing unit (mail control unit 3-3) for editing electronic mail containing exchange information for use in requesting CTI control.
Then, the CTI client unit includes a second communications control unit (communications control unit 3-2) for communicating electronic mail containing exchange information with the CTI server unit through a computer network.
With the above described configuration according to the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, the exchange information can be designed to contain information specifying the issue/non-issue of a result notification and information specifying a monitor time, and the CTI server unit can be designed to return to the CTI client unit the electronic mail containing a notification as to whether or not the CTI control has been successfully performed within the monitor time set in the exchange information, if the information specifying the issue of result notification is set in the exchange information.
Thus, by setting the information specifying the issue/non-issue of a result notification and the information specifying a monitor time, the CTI control can be executed and the control result can be checked more efficiently and flexibly using the electronic mail.
With the above described configuration according to the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, the following configuration can be adopted.
That is, the present invention includes a selection unit (set by data contained in an execution trigger field) for use in selecting, as a trigger for the execution of CTI control based on the exchange information contained in electronic mail, either a user reception time when a user corresponding to the electronic mail destination address contained in the electronic mail receives the electronic mail, or a system recognition time when the CTI server unit receives the electronic mail.
If the selection unit selects the user reception time, the CTI server unit delivers the electronic mail to the mailbox (mailbox 2-8) of the user corresponding to the electronic mail destination address contained in the electronic mail, when the CTI server unit receives the electronic mail containing exchange information, and executes the CTI control on an exchange unit based on the exchange information contained in the electronic mail when the user receives the electronic mail.
If the selection unit selects the system recognition time, the CTI server unit executes the CTI control on an exchange unit according to the exchange information contained in the electronic mail when the CTI server unit receives the electronic mail containing exchange information from the CTI client unit.
Thus, the CTI control can be performed to meet the needs of a user by setting the function of selecting an execution trigger of the CTI control using electronic mail.
With the above described configuration according to the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, electronic mail can contain message information about one or more media in addition to the exchange information, and the CTI server unit can be designed to further include one or more media control units (a voice control unit 2-6-3 and a FAX control unit 2-6-4) for processing a message of each medium contained in the electronic mail.
In this case, the electronic mail can contain scenario information specifying the process timing and process type for the exchange information and the message information about one or more media contained in the electronic mail, and the CTI server unit can be designed to process the exchange information and the message information about one or more media contained in the electronic mail according to the scenario information (scenario control unit 2-6-2) contained in the electronic mail.
Thus, by the electronic mail containing exchange information and message information about one or more media, and by specifying using the scenario information the process timing and the process type for the exchange information and the message information about one or more media, a message can be effectively transmitted through simple CTI control via electronic mail.
Additionally, with the above described configuration according to the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, the CTI server unit can be designed to further include a process timing control unit for controlling the process timing of electronic mail.
Thus, CTI control can be performed to meet the needs of a user by setting the function of controlling the process timing of electronic mail in performing CTI control by electronic mail.
With the above described configuration according to the first through fourth aspects of the present invention, CTI control refers to, for example, a two-point connection control for connecting through an exchange unit a source terminal unit which can issue a call with a destination terminal unit. This two-point connection control is periodically executed until, for example, a destination terminal unit answers. Otherwise, the two-point connection control is executed by, for example, waiting for a call release notification indicating that a destination terminal unit enters a ready state.
Thus, according to the present invention, a concrete camp-on service of performing the two-point connection control can be efficiently realized.
The fifth aspect of the present invention is realized as a CTI server having the following configuration based on the first or second aspect of the present invention.
First, the CTI control request information is additional connection request information to request an additional connection for the communications which have already been connected.
The CTI server unit first comprises an extension terminating unit (voice board 2-11) for terminating two or more extensions (voice board extensions 7-1 and 7-2) connected to an exchange unit.
The CTI server unit further comprises an additional connection control unit (service control unit 2-3xe2x80x2 and voice board control unit 2-10) for receiving additional connection request information from the CTI client unit through a computer network, requesting an exchange unit to connect a first extension (voice board extension 7b-1) which is one of optional extensions to the communications which have already been connected according to the additional connection request information, requesting an exchange unit to connect a second extension (voice board extension 7b-2) which is another optional extension to a terminal unit (telephone 4a) specified by the additional connection request information, and requesting an extension terminating unit to connect the first and second extensions.
The sixth aspect of the present invention is realized as a CTI server having the following configuration based on the first or second aspect of the present invention.
First, the CTI control request information is interruptive connection request information for use in requesting an interruptive connection by holding one terminal unit which establishes communications which have already been connected.
The CTI server unit first comprises an extension terminating unit (voice board 2-11) for terminating two or more extensions (voice board extensions 7-1 and 7-2) connected to the exchange unit.
The CTI server unit further comprises an interruptive connection control unit (service control unit 2-3xe2x80x2 and voice board control unit 2-10) for receiving interruptive connection request information from the CTI client unit through a computer network, requesting an exchange unit to connect a first extension (voice board extension 7b-1) which is one of optional extensions described above to the communications which have already been connected according to the interruptive connection request information, and requesting an exchange to hold the terminal unit (telephone 4b-2) currently establishing communications, and further requesting an exchange unit to connect a second extension (voice board extension 7b-2) which is another optional extension described above to a terminal unit (telephone 4a) specified by the interruptive connection request information, and requesting an extension terminating unit to connect the first and second extensions.
The seventh aspect of the present invention is realized as a CTI server having the following configuration based on the first or second aspect of the present invention.
First, the CTI control request information is transfer control request information (transfer entry request information and transfer release request information) for use in requesting an entry or release of call transfer to an optional destination terminal unit.
The CTI server unit first comprises an extension terminating unit (a voice board 2-11) for terminating two or more extensions (voice board extensions 7-1 and 7-2) connected to an exchange unit.
Next, the CTI server unit further comprises a transfer control unit (service control unit 2-3xe2x80x2, voice board control unit 2-10, and transfer management data 2-12) for entering or releasing transfer control information to an optional destination terminal unit (telephone 4b-1) according to the transfer control request information when receiving the transfer control request information from the CTI client unit through a computer network, instructing an exchange unit according to the transfer control request information to output a destination specification request for an instruction about the destination when a call is issued to an optional destination terminal unit described above, indicating as a call destination the first extension (voice board extension 7b-1), which is one of the optional extensions, to the exchange unit when the destination specification request is output from the exchange unit, instructing the exchange unit to connect the second extension (voice board extension 7b-2), which is another one of the optional extensions, to a terminal unit (telephone 4c) specified by the transfer control request information, and instructing the extension terminating unit to connect the first and second extensions.
With the configurations according to the above described fifth, sixth, and seventh aspects, an additional/interruptive connection service or an arrival transfer service can be realized for 3-person-communications under the flexible and wide-scope CTI control covering a wide-area circuit switching network independent of the type of telephone network which is an important feature of the first and second aspects of the present invention.
Furthermore, with the above described configuration according to the first through seventh aspects of the present invention, the source terminal unit and the destination terminal unit communicate with each other through, for example, an exchange unit and a switching network (telephone network 6) to which the exchange unit is connected. Otherwise, a source terminal unit and a destination terminal unit are connected to an exchange unit, and communicate with each other through an extension network controlled by the exchange unit.
The CTI server unit, the CTI client unit, and the exchange unit are individually included in the scope of the present invention.